Melusin Kinomoto
by Melusin Kinomoto
Summary: Crossover que esclarece a origem mitológica de algumas das cartas clow.


**Vocês sabem quem eu sou?**

Podem me chamar de Melusin Kinomoto. Alguns de vocês talvez me conheçam de outra forma, mas não importa. Não é meu nome verdadeiro. Jamais tive um na verdade, mas de muitas coisas me chamaram. Lílith, Serpente, Súcubo, Bruxa, Fada, Monstro, Demônio, Besta, Anjo, Fera, Assombração. Os nomes que escolhi para me apresentar são apenas aqueles que me trazem boas memórias.

Sou um ser mágico muito antigo que já assumiu muitas formas e tem muitas histórias pra contar. Não conheci pai nem mãe. Nem sei que tipo de erro da natureza criou algo como eu. Sobre mim teceram muitas lendas, nada é como contaram, mas tudo é verdade. Pari sereias e gerei dragões. Espero que esteja confortável, pois farei um não tão breve resumo de minha jornada até aqui. E aviso-os, não é uma história bonita.

Minhas primeiras memórias se perdem ao longo das eras. Começarei por um momento que á sempre decisivo na vida dos seres mágicos. A descoberta de seus poderes... Essa passagem data ainda do período jurássico onde convivi longo período com meus irmãos répteis. Lembro de mim numa forma frágil de filhote, vagando perto de um despenhadeiro quando senti a sombra de grandes asas que avançavam para me pegar. Se não agisse rápido, iria servir de refeição aos poderosos seres que os paleontólogos convencionaram chamar de pterodátilos.

É a terra quente que faz a minhoca pular... E foi no aperto que descobri o cerne de minha magia. Assumir a forma e a habilidade que melhor me convém. Tornando-me um pequeno pterodátilo naquele momento, confundi a criatura que me ameaçava e fui isso sim levado para um aconchegante ninho e criada como um de seus filhotes. Havia conseguido a minha primeira família.

Muito tempo se passou e enquanto meus irmãozinhos de criação pereciam, eu apenas me fortificava. Dei-me conta de que era imortal... Foi um período difícil, ao longo de minha longuíssima vida vi muitos homens buscarem a imortalidade. Tolos! Não sabem o que é se ver repetidamente privado de suas mais caras afeições e ser obrigado a continuar... Continuar ad infinitum... O único ser que efetivamente me entendeu até hoje foi o Higlander... Pobre rapaz...

O fato é que um dia que me parecia sem nada demais, vi surgir do céu uma imensa bola de fogo e se chocar contra este planeta. Por sorte, aquela coisa caiu muito longe de onde eu estava. Eu não morreria certamente, mas sem dúvida teria ficado com alguma seqüela, pois apenas a pressão gerada pelo impacto foi suficiente para me deixar desacordado por muito tempo... Acordei depois de um longo período apenas para descobrir que quase toda a vida a meu redor havia desaparecido. Répteis, plantas, nada eu encontrava... Só havia aquela imensa nuvem de poeira...

Nunca, antes ou depois eu me senti tão solitária! Mesmo com todas as minhas decepções futuras, abandonos, perdas... Nada se comparou a sensação de estar só no mundo... Na verdade nem tudo havia morrido, felizmente. O mar ainda estava repleto de seres que quase nenhum impacto sofreram com aquele desastre e mesmo em terra, muitas criaturas permaneceram vivas, escondidas em tocas, outras eu simplesmente não vi por causa da poeira. Mas naquele momento, resolvi abandonar as asas que tanto tempo me serviram e mergulhar para as profundezas oceânicas em busca de companhia.

Assim, tornei-me um ser marinho. Descobri muitas belezas que apenas nas profundezas do mar se pode encontrar, conheci criaturas fabulosas, e como não possuía noção de tempo, nunca soube avaliar por quanto tempo estive longe da superfície, mas sem dúvida foi muito, pois quando um dia, cansado da escuridão abissal e atraído pelo reflexo da lua nas águas resolvi emergir para admirar o céu, deparei-me com coisas tão extraordinárias como nunca poderia imaginar...

Nas águas flutuavam coisas estranhas. Pareciam grandes pedaços de madeira, mas eu não entendia de onde haviam surgido ou de que tipo de árvore podia ter sido tão grande para se quebrar em pedaços tão grandes e de formato tão estranho. Depois percebi que em meio a tudo isso havia pedaços de coisas que mais tarde descobri se chamarem metais, mas o mais impressionante eram aquelas criaturas miúdas, pálidas e frágeis como caramujos sem conchas que se debatiam entre aquele entulho todo, fazendo um barulho terrível e que obviamente não sabiam fazer uma coisa tão simples quanto respirar sob a água.

Não tive a menor intenção de interferir, eu juro! O cheiro de sangue na água era farto, apetitoso, mas... O espetáculo a minha frente era tão mais interessante que não me lembrei de sentir fome, só queria entender... Obviamente os tubarões (eu não os chamava assim na época), não acharam tão interessante... Preferiram se banquetear com aquelas coisinhas esquisitas.

Como eu disse, nunca quis interferir... Eu vivia no mar há muito tempo e estava farta de conhecer as regras básicas de sobrevivência por ali, mas... De repente eu vi uma coisa tão linda... Tão diferente de tudo que já havia visto que não pude me furtar de roubá-la à fúria de meus vizinhos aquáticos. Fosse lá o que fosse aquela coisa pequena e esguia que boiava sobre um pedaço de madeira à minha frente, era interessante demais para ser destroçada por presas pontudas. Ao menos, antes que eu satisfizesse minha curiosidade...

Aproximei-me daquela coisinha que parecia morta e a apanhei entre os dentes, mas sem apertar, apenas no intuito de transportá-la até um local seco, se é que existia ainda algum naquele mundo tão mudado! A uma grande distância dali encontrei finalmente uma grande porção de terra e me arrastando para fora da água, depositei-a sobre a areia seca. Pus-me a admirar as formas estranhamente mornas que estiveram em minha boca no percurso até ali.

Fosse o que fosse, possuía quatro patas, estava todo embaraçado em fibras estranhas que pesavam com a água, era muito fácil de matar e quase não possuía pêlos, a não ser aqueles imensos e amarelos que começavam acima da cabeça e se colavam ao longo do corpo. Parecia inútil, mas era bonito...

A tal criatura fazia uns grunhidos muito estranhos e dava a impressão de estar em agonia. Ficava cada vez mais quente e retorcia-se na areia. Logo percebi que aquela coisinha engraçada não iria viver muito. Era uma pena... Realmente fiquei muito curiosa em saber o que era. Até que por uns instantes a coisinha pareceu se recobrar e abriu os olhos... Cheguei mais perto e a vi dar um grito medonho ao me ver e... morrer. Realmente eu a impressionei!

Demorei-me ainda alguns instantes observando pesarosamente aquele ser... Logo a fome apertou e percebi que ali havia uma comida boa demais para ser desperdiçada. (Hei! Não me julguem tão mal! Desperdiçar é contra a natureza.) Mal terminei minha ceia percebi o ruído de outros seres que se aproximavam e pelo visto pareciam ser da mesma espécie que minha última refeição.

Lembrando do que havia acontecido quando a coisinha me viu resolvi que o melhor a fazer era mudar de forma rápido. Ora, que melhor aparência que a daquela criatura tão bela que eu trouxera até ali?

Sim. Vocês entenderam. Aquela foi minha primeira incursão entre os seres humanos e aquela foi a primeira vez que me fiz mulher...

Infelizmente devo admitir que não foi uma idéia muito boa. Não vou entrar em grandes detalhes, mas as mulheres eram muito exploradas naquela época. Simplesmente tomei muita raiva dos homens e devo admitir que cheguei a devorar um ou dois, mas eles mereceram. Não demorei a perceber que a vida em sociedade não era pra mim e abandonei o convívio daqueles seres estranhos e voltei para o mar. Mas não completamente...

Apesar de me sentir completamente á vontade na água, devo admitir que as florestas, a terra, a vida em superfície havia voltado a me atrair. Por isso de vez em quando eu retornava àquela forma humana que tanto me agradara e me permitia emergir das profundezas aquáticas e conviver com os seres terrestres.

Foi numa destas aventuras que me apaixonei pela primeira vez...

Passeava a noite pela floresta quando me deparei com uma imensa lagoa de águas límpidas. Ora! Eu não podia resistir ao prazer da água e logo me despi daquelas vestes humanas que acostumei a usar em terra. Cheguei até a água com o maior dos prazeres e nem pensei em assumir minha forma marinha, tão distraída estava com o reflexo de minha aparência humana refletido na água.

Antes que entrasse na água, porém, percebi que não estava sozinha naquele lugar e adentrei a floresta ainda nua para desafiar a criatura que ousava invadir meu espaço. Deparei-me com um homem. Mas diferente dos outros que havia conhecido, este não era grosseiro e nem tentou me atacar. Era quase tão belo quanto a forma assumida por mim. Parecia muito jovem, fraco e desorientado e logo percebi que estava muito doente.

Tremenda falta de sorte! Tudo o que eu encontrava de belo na raça humana estava em vias de morrer! Resolvi que desta vez tomaria uma atitude e usei minha magia para tentar salvá-lo. Funcionou, mas como eu não tinha muita experiência nisso levou alguns dias para que ele se recuperasse de fato. Fiz aquilo apenas por capricho, não tinha um real interesse naquela vida humana e não garantia que o deixaria sair vivo daquela floresta se tentasse alguma coisa que me desagradasse.

No entanto, aquele homem era diferente e me tratou com grande gentileza e devoção. Respeitou cada regra que lhe impus, me agradeceu e elogiou. Nunca havia visto ou ouvido nada daquilo... Nunca havia sido tratada com carinho por nenhuma criatura e pela primeira vez desejei tocar de verdade em um outro ser apenas pelo prazer de senti-lo... Foram momentos mágicos...

Mas como tudo acaba, (menos eu! ¬¬) ele não tardou a desejar voltar a ter com os seus. Disse ser o senhor de vastos domínios e ter responsabilidades com muitas vidas. Não entendi nada daquilo e tive vontade de devorá-lo também por dizer que me ia deixar... Não pude... Já o amava... Antes o tivesse feito...

Mas ele não queria me abandonar... Queria que eu fosse com ele e me tornasse sua senhora. Foi pior... Agora era eu quem teria de abandoná-lo. Eu não era um ser deste mundo e não fui cunhada para viver em sociedades humanas. Ele pediu e implorou... Clamou meu corpo e decantou minha beleza... Eu era sua luz e seu mel. Daí me chamou Melusin.

Fingi concordância apenas para não ter de dizer-lhe adeus. Eu não era igual a ele e sabia que em algum momento isso se voltaria contra mim. Abandonei-o em plena madrugada, saciado e embalado em sonhos de amor. Retornei ao mar, a segurança e à solidão... Mas lembro que enquanto corria rumo ás águas, senti que fios de mar brotavam de meus olhos. Era água. Salgada como o mar. Não percebi na hora, mas eu havia acabado de aprender a chorar...

O afastamento não durou... Eu que em minha imortalidade, jamais me dera conta da passagem do tempo, nadava cada vez mais próxima à superfície, saudosa da terra, contando a cada dia o reflexo da lua nas águas... Havia algo mais... Algo que eu não esperava... Voltei a terra, ultrapassei toda a floresta sem parar. Tomei o rumo de onde sabia iria encontrá-lo e cheguei à grande propriedade feudal que meu amor habitava.

A princípio tentaram me barrar, mas havia algo em mim naquela época... Talvez um quê de fera em meu olhar que logo levou os guardas a se afastarem e os portões foram baixados. Fui conduzida a um recinto grande e luxuoso logo vi-me diante daquele que havia abandonado. Seus olhos surgiram para mim arregalados de surpresa. Nunca soube de seus pensamentos... não sei ainda se esteve feliz de me ver naquele momento, mas guardo ainda sua expressão de choque e reconhecimento quando larguei no chão a capa que me cobri e expus-me a frente de todos naquele salão tão nua quanto da primeira vez em que nos encontramos... O seu olhar espantado perante o ventre dilatado de vida com o qual havia me brindado...

Independente do que viria a acontecer depois, sempre serei grata pela falta de perguntas... Pelo amor o levou a me aceitar sem nome e sem passado. Não foi fácil para ele nem pra mim. Acho que teria feito quase qualquer coisa pela minha felicidade, mas eu realmente quis demais... Eu era mais do que ele poderia suportar...

Casamo-nos pelas leis humanas, mesmo contra a vontade de seus companheiros. Por alguns meses vivemos felizes e eu já estava quase a dar a luz quando tudo veio à tona. Um dos cavaleiros mais leais me detestou à primeira vista. Homem temperado em batalhas julgou ter vislumbrado perigo em minha presença e tentou alertar a seu senhor de todas às formas, mas ele não lhe deu ouvidos. Eu de tudo sabia e realmente era um perigo para ele que não sabe quantas vezes esteve em vias de ser engolido vivo, sendo que só não o fiz para não dar desgostos a meu amado marido.

Por ocasião de nosso casamento, impus uma condição ao meu esposo. Desejava a confecção de uma sala de banhos apenas para meu uso pessoal. Jamais ele ou qualquer outra pessoa deveria me ver durante esses momentos. Eu não podia abrir mão de tudo afinal! Precisava daqueles momentos para voltar a me sentir uma com a natureza. A princípio, apesar da estranheza não houve problemas, mas com o tempo senti que meu amado ficava cada vez mais curioso e logo começou a me pedir para acompanhar-me no banho. Neguei-me. Mas isso não o impediu...

Além de sua curiosidade natural, contava com os instantes conselhos de meu inimigo incitando-o à contrariar-me. Dizendo-lhes que minha postura não era natural, que um marido tinha seus direitos. Como ele já queria ceder, acabou por preparar-me uma armadilha naquela fatídica tarde... Escondeu-se na sala de banhos fremindo de excitação, talvez. Malicioso como uma criança em traquinas, esperou-me despir e entrar na água e provavelmente esperava me surpreender e entrar comigo... Mas o surpreendido foi ele. E que tremendo susto não levou!

Ao ver meu corpo se cobrir de escamas não pôde mais se esconder e começou a gaguejar pálido e trêmulo o que era aquilo, o que eu era, com que demônio ele havia dormido... Foi assim... a mesma boca que chamou-me de luz chamou-me também de demônio. No fundo eu sabia... Sempre soube que aquilo ia acontecer... Levantei-me da água, voltei à forma que ele amava, mas não pude me aproximar. Jogado no chão em choque ele me deu ainda uma última e triste prova de amor. Mandou-me sair, ir embora e nunca mais voltar. Rápido, antes que ele mesmo me tivesse que matar e àquela cria maldita que ele ajudara a conceber...

Parece que não, mas isso me revelou o tamanho de seu amor e sofrimento. Estávamos na chamada Idade Média e deixar-me ir embora crendo que eu era um demônio foi a maior traição que ele podia fazer à própria alma. O pior, é que naquele momento eu o teria deixado me matar, se ele pudesse...

Fugi, nem sei como e voltei ao mar. Mas, sabia que logo teria minha cria e senti que o fruto de um humano não poderia ser parido na água. Quando chegou a hora dirigi-me a terra. A floresta havia sido destruída pelo fogo. Não sei se a mando dele ou se por iniciativa de seu povo tudo foi queimado para dar fim à maldição do monstro da floresta. No caso, eu.

Assumi outra forma qualquer e procurei um lugar para ter minha cria. Vieram sete. Sete pequenas crias, todas fêmeas, sendo que apenas três se mostravam aparência plenamente humanas. Três eram belíssimas criaturas híbridas, pareciam humanas na parte superior de seus corpos, mas ostentavam belíssimas caudas marinhas a se debater em meus braços. E a última... Ah... a última seria horrível para os padrões humanos, mas era sem dúvida a mais fantástica, a mais forte e que mais se parecia comigo. Era um lindo réptil que possuía membranas flexíveis que tanto lhe serviriam para o vôo quanto para o nado.

Meu orgulho era tremendo!!! Mas um problema se apresentava imediato. Como criar aquelas criaturas tão diferentes juntas, se elas nem sobreviveriam ao mesmo meio. As híbridas já começavam a demonstrar impaciência pela falta de um ambiente aquoso onde pudessem se mover... Não havia outro jeito senão separá-las... Senti muito, mas precisava agir. Escondi minhas crias inumanas e parti para a congregação humana mais próxima onde deixei as minhas meninas em portas estranhas torcendo para que alguém cuidasse delas como eu não pude fazer...

Levei minhas outras crias para o mar antes que alguém lhes fizesse mal. Não sei porque, mas olhando para aquelas criaturinhas meio humanas, meio aquáticas tive certeza de que não haviam herdado de mim a imortalidade. Senti ao mesmo tempo um alívio e um aperto. Morrer era uma dádiva que eu jamais alcançaria, e não desejava o mesmo para meus filhotes.

Àquelas que havia deixado para trás poderiam viver e morrer como os humanos comuns, mas o laço já havia sido desfeito. Elas já não estavam comigo, suas perdas nunca se curariam, mas eu não tornaria a sofrer com a separação. Mas aquelas criaturinhas... Fadadas a não pertencer a nenhum lugar por minha causa... Elas que seriam minha companhia e meu tesouro... Naquela ninhada eu teria sempre uma companheira. Àquela em que eu via minha verdadeira face como em um reflexo. Ela estaria sempre ali e seria meu amparo. Eu a amava, mas a tinha como certa a meu lado e por isso lhe dei pouca atenção naquele tempo. Demorei muito a conhecê-la e não pude ajudá-la em seu único desejo, por isso quase a perdi...

Eu precisava aproveitar minhas crias lindas e mortais ao máximo que pudesse... Por isso mimei-as como vocês humanos costumam fazer. Criei um mundo maravilhoso e protegido para elas, um reino sob as águas para encantá-las. Tomei formas semelhantes às suas sem pensar no que isso causaria na única criatura do mundo que se orgulhava de parecer comigo. Manipulei e distorci todas as regras do mundo marinho para seu gozo e só hoje percebo que nunca, em nenhum momento estive tão longe da natureza e mais próximo das manobras humanas. Sempre com medo. Sempre pensando que poderia não estar longe o dia em que iria perdê-las...

Um dia, lembrei-me daquilo que fazia força para não pensar... Lembrei-me da terra onde havia deixado parte de mim mesmo e tive o desejo de conhecer o que o destino reservara às minhas outras crias. Como qualquer outra mãe, deixei ordens expressas para que meus tesouros tomassem cuidado enquanto eu estivesse fora. Não sabia o quanto iria demorar e deixei de guarda a minha pequena monstrinha, quase uma serva a serviço das irmãs...

Não tinha idéia da passagem do tempo e assustei-me deveras com o que encontrei em terra. Enquanto no mar minhas sereiazinhas eram jovens e belas como moças casadoiras, em terra encontrei apenas uma de minhas meninas viva. Levei meses para localizá-la e ela estava mais perto do que eu imaginava. Velha e caquética, cega e curvada, reclusa no meio daquela floresta que um dia eu amei e que mais tarde vi destruída, mas que então, com a força incoercível da natureza, se havia refeito. Minha filha esperava por mim...

Sempre soube que um dia iríamos nos encontrar e isso me fez ver minha tolice em achar que apenas por ostentar uma aparência humana elas haviam fugido à sina dolorosa da magia. Seu nome era Askhar e fora dotada com o dom da predição. Suas irmãs Morag e Guenn possuíram respectivamente o dom da cura e da vidência. E estavam mortas. Assassinadas pelas mesmas pessoas com as quais conviveram toda uma vida e a quem um dia tentaram ajudar.

Ela mesma só estava viva porque seu próprio dom a salvou. Tentara avisar as irmãs de seu fim naquela terra de bárbaros, mas, o desejo de usar seus poderes para o bem as cegou para o perigo. Foram perseguidas e torturadas. Seus corpos fizeram arder às fogueiras...

Askhar havia permanecido na terra apenas a me esperar... Sabia que eu viria e precisaria de alguém para me narrar os acontecimentos. Não parecia me odiar por tê-las deixado... Ela sempre soube de tudo e compreendeu. Disse-me que não demoraria mais a encontrar as irmãs, mas precisava me alertar de uma coisa.

Minha descendência terrestre fora garantida... Haveriam muitas como ela a vagar sobre esta terra e por muito tempo seriam perseguidas pela ignorância dos homens. Disse-me e nunca entendi o porquê, que a cada sete gerações nasceria em alguma parte do mundo um ser de grande poder, que traria no corpo um sinal de minha descendência e este ser sofreria para purificar o mundo do mal e da ignorância.

Se vocês que estão lendo essas palavras possuem um pouco de magia, estejam atentas, procurem em si mesmos algum sinal de que estão ligados a mim. Uma de vocês pode ser uma Filha de Melusin.

Após estas palavras desoladoras, Askhar mandou-me voltar para o lugar de onde vim. Disse para que eu não me sentisse culpada pelo havia acontecido ou pelo que estaria acontecendo quando retornasse ao lugar onde criei meu lar... Tudo era apenas destino...

Apavorei-me. Algo estava acontecendo com minhas filhinhas e eu não estava perto para salvá-las, foi o que as palavras dela me levaram a pensar. Já bastava eu não ter feito nada por minhas outras meninas, eu não poderia perder mais ninguém...

O pior é que podia... Encontrei o caos á minha volta... Vocês já devem ter ouvido falar em pelo menos uma de minhas filhas. Era a mais bela e a mais doce. Dentre todas era de sorriso mais puro e de voz mais cristalina... Sim era ela mesma... A minha pequena Ariel. Talvez eu não devesse lhes roubar as ilusões, mas... ela não viveu feliz para sempre como dizem não. Minha pequena fugiu para perto de seu amado, mas tal como aconteceu comigo um dia, um humano não pôde suportar suas diferenças e condenou como imperfeição aquilo que para mim a tornava ainda mais linda. Foi só então que descobri o que a tornava mortal...

Sereias são seres tão cheios de encanto que precisam viver cercados de felicidade para não perecerem. Beleza, canto e alegria são para elas o que o ar é para vocês humanos. Talvez por isso, uma intuição tenha me feito cercá-las de todos os mimos possíveis. Uma sereia triste morre e se torna espuma. Assim foi feito de minha Ariel que se condenou a beijar por toda a eternidade a areia da praia onde seu amado a abandonou. Se não crêem em mim procurem os relatos de Christian Andersen, um contemporâneo que se compadeceu desta triste história e a deixou para a posteridade...

Tudo isso me foi contado por aquela a quem eu havia deixado encarregada de tomar conta de tudo em minha ausência. Não me compadeci de suas lágrimas quando me contava que suas outras irmãs revoltadas, sobreviveram à morte por não se entregarem à dor. Mas que haviam perdido a doçura de seus corações e que se haviam ido, mar afora, seduzir marinheiros para devorar suas carnes em uma eterna vingança pela perda de sua irmãzinha.

Não pude suportar tamanho horror e depositei sobre a única companheira que me restava, sobre aquela criatura que me amava sobre todas as outras e que nunca se queixara de minha predileção óbvia por suas irmãs, toda a minha fúria, toda a minha dor, todas as minhas acusações... Toda a minha culpa por não ter sido capaz de defender àquelas que precisaram de mim...

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei a remoer minhas mágoas, sei apenas que quando me acalmei estava completamente só. Minha última filha, meu último consolo desta vida interminável e sem fim havia ido embora, ferida por minha falta de compreensão. Vasculhei oceanos à sua procura. Criei asas e voei em busca de encontrá-la e reparar meu erro. Muitas dezenas de anos terrestres vaguei por terra tentando em vão encontrá-la até que um dia nas suaves colinas da China encontrei alguém que me esperava para me dar notícias de seu paradeiro.

Era um homem. Mas ao mesmo tempo parecia não ser... A magia o cercava como um halo. Ainda assim mortal e depois de tudo, eu já odiava tanto os homens que poderia tê-lo matado em poucos segundos e, no entanto, permiti que se fizesse meu mestre. Eu que jamais havia seguido as ordens de quem quer que fosse me tornei voluntariamente a serva de um homem. Parece estranho, mas não é.

Aquele homem me resgatou não apenas uma filha, mas três. É verdade... Mago poderoso viajava pelo mundo à procura de seres mágicos que precisassem de um guia para conviverem com seus poderes. Numa destas viagens, viu seu navio em perigo pelo canto sedutor de minhas filhas, que enganavam os marinheiros, fracos e tolos, conduzindo-os aos recifes de modo que seus barcos afundassem e elas os pudessem devorar.

Ao ver aquilo, o mago apenas sorriu. Encontrara aquilo que vinha procurando. Nunca conheci os caminhos de seus sortilégios, mas sei que as capturou de forma que não mais pudessem prejudicar ninguém e ao mesmo tempo retirou-lhes do coração todo o ódio e dor, deixando em seu lugar apenas a alegria de servi-lo como dono. De uma ele extrairia a beleza de seu canto, da outra ele usaria suas habilidades de criatura aquática. Senti-me a um só tempo aliviado e furioso, mas me contive. O relato de seus feitos ainda não acabara...

Fôra naquele país, que um dia entre suas andanças encontrara a criatura mais perigosa que tivera que domar até então. Era grande, verde, e possuía uma imensa labareda dentro de si. Sua presença naquelas terras havia se tornado uma lenda e se tornara venerada naquelas terras como um deus. No entanto, era só, se escondia entre as florestas e carregava consigo uma imensa tristeza.

Adivinhem, só! Era minha última cria. E apesar da aparência assustadora e do imenso poder assassino que possuía nunca fizera mal a qualquer ser que fosse. Defronte com o mago, apenas se encolheu envergonhada de sua feiúra e pediu, reconhecendo-lhe o poder, ajuda para deixar aquela existência triste e aquele corpo tão feio que lhe havia custado o amor materno.

Ah... Como meu coração doeu ao ouvir aquela injúria. Como eu amava aquele ser que se julgava desprezado... E como eu fui monstruosa em nunca lhe ter dito isso!

O mago não pôde e nem quis lhe tirar a vida... Mas prometeu-lhe uma aparência mais bela e a companhia de outros seres como ele em troca de sua fidelidade e seus serviços. Minha pobre cria talvez nem tenha acreditado. Deixar aquela aparência e ainda encontrar companhia para sua solidão. Era mais do que ela sonhara e o mago conseguiu facilmente uma nova serva, desta vez dotada do poder do fogo.

Exigi imediatamente que as libertasse e devolvesse-as a mim sob pena de devorá-lo caso se recusasse. Eram minhas crias e não as servas de um humano qualquer. Ele apenas riu de minhas ameaças... O sortilégio estava feito e ele nada poderia fazer. Matá-lo apenas faria com que minhas crias ficassem aprisionadas dentro das cartas que ele havia criado para contê-las. De mais a amais eu não soube protegê-las antes e não saberia agora. Só me restava uma saída se quisesse permanecer ao lado de minhas crianças. Entregar-me à sua guarda também.

Rosnei e funguei, mas a verdade é que não demorei a perceber a inutilidade de tudo isso e aceitar aquele que eu já sentia como meu destino. Assim, tornei-me uma serva e empenhei meu poder de assumir novas formas em favor daquele mago safado.

E então? Já sabem como fui chamada a partir desse momento? Sabem o nome de meu mestre? Não? Pois bem. A partir de então eu seria conhecida como Espelho. Eu que tive a liberdade de voar pelos céus e que percorri a terra a meu bel prazer e fiz de meu lar a imensidão dos mares, estaria preso agora numa coisa banal como uma carta de baralho. Eu, como minhas crias passamos a ser conhecidas como Cartas Clow.

Não é uma vida tão ruim. Estou próxima daqueles a quem sempre amei e a quem quero me dedicar sempre. Fiz as pazes com minhas filhas, Agora conhecidas como Cartas Fogo, Água e Canção. Meu grande ressentimento sempre foi o de servir a um humano, ainda que Clow nunca tenha sido um mestre cruel.

Depois de sua morte passamos um bom tempo adormecidos em um livro, protegidos por um ser mágico escolhido para ser nosso guardião. Um dia fui liberta e sem a presença poderosa do mago a quem jurei fidelidade resolvi que não queria pertencer a mais ninguém e resolvi atacar àquela que queria me prender no lugar onde eu sabia que doeria mais. Machucaria seus amados...

Ah, se arrependimento matasse! Aquele humano que eu a princípio quis ferir, que não passava de um instrumento para minha vingança mesquinha, me tratou com uma gentileza que conheci apenas uma vez, por aquele que amei. No entanto desta vez foi pior... Eu nunca enganei a Touya Kinomoto. Ele sempre soube o que eu era e nunca me julgou por isso. Mesmo assim eu o havia machucado de propósito...

Aquela foi a segunda vez que amei um homem e vejam só que sina a minha... A primeira vez que amei, fui amada também. Mas aquele que me amou não pode aceitar minha verdadeira face. A segunda vez que amei, fui plenamente aceita apesar do que sou, mas não fui amada...

Naquele coração já habitava um outro amor e pasmem! Não por um ser humano como ele, mas por uma criatura mágica como eu! Acabei me resignando. Já fico feliz em sabê-lo bem ao lado do objeto de seu amor. Como prova do meu carinho, deixei-me aprisionar por sua irmã, a quem sirvo e protejo como tentei fazer por minhas filhas.

Não se preocupem comigo, estou feliz. Perto daqueles que gosto e bem cuidada por minha dona. A propósito, adotei-lhe o sobrenome e tenho passado meu tempo livre dentro do livro ocupada em escrever minhas memórias e em contar a história das pessoas de quem gosto tanto.

Estamos hoje em um mundo mais gentil do que aquele no qual abandonei um dia as filhas que não pude cuidar. Mas mesmo assim, sei que por toda à parte a inveja e a incompreensão ronda bruxas, magos, fadas, duendes e demais seres mágicos. Por isso estou procurando me unir outros seres especiais e espero que me aceitem como aliada. Se me aceitarem, saibam que poderão contar com meus poderes e que serei uma amiga fiel, disposta a protegê-los de qualquer força do mal.

Atenciosamente,

Melusin Kinomoto.

P.S. 1: Se alguém duvida de minha história favor procurar Melusin, Melusina ou Melusine no google. Encontrarão parte de minha história (entre outras versões menos verídicas), descritas entre as lendas celtas e bretãs do período medieval. Mas não se iludam, a versão real é essa. Aconteceu comigo, oras! Claro que eu saberia.

P.S. 2: E não precisam me temer. Eu deixei de devorar pessoas há alguns séculos.


End file.
